


A Collar For His Neck

by machka



Category: Bandom: MWK, Real Person Fiction, Tulsa Gangstas
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Community: kink_bingo, Leather Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machka/pseuds/machka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Happiness is...Your collar around my neck."</p><p>Discovering deep-seated kinks can open your eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Collar For His Neck

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) challenge, using the prompt "Leather / Latex / Rubber." Thanks, as ever, to the Cinnamon-Bun muse. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction. The events described therein are not intended to represent actual events. No libel or defamation is intended in posting said fictitious work.
> 
> In other words, it's not real, because I made it all up.

"Hey, Andy -- wanna go shopping?"

Neal didn't even let Andy get a greeting out first -- he never did, when calling his boyfriend. He didn't see the need for niceties and small talk once someone's dick had been inside you.

"Gettin' shit together for the new puppy. We're goin' t'Petsmart. You can get some of them treats Jay likes. Oh, and you're driving. When you gonna pick me up?"

Andy laughed as he grabbed his keys and waved to his dad. "I'm on my way, asshole." He shook his head with a grin as he hung up, and then got into his car, heading out to pick up Neal.

"He calls _me_ 'asshole'? He's got the bigger trunk!" Neal grumbled, pocketing his phone. "Not my fault he asked Daddy for an SUV..."

The fact that Neal had put it in Andy's head that an SUV had more room to fuck in, had conveniently slipped Neal's mind, of course.

Besides, he justified it to himself, Andy would be spending just as much time with Neal's new puppy as Neal himself would -- Daddy Andy needed to pull his weight!

Andy pulled up outside Bryan's house and honked the horn, blaring the radio as he drummed his fingers on his leg, waiting on Neal to get his ass out of the house.

"Hey, Bryan, I'll see you when you get back!" Neal called over his shoulder, pulling the door shut behind him. He jogged to Andy's car, grimacing faintly as he pulled the passenger door open. "Dude, really? You tryin' t'go deaf on me?"

"What was that?" Andy laughed, the glint in his eyes making it apparent he had heard Neal plain as day. He reached over to turn the radio down before detouring to lean in and kiss Neal, his hand tangling into the hair at the nape of Neal's neck.

Neal moaned into Andy's mouth, shivering at his boyfriend's touch. "...Hey..." he breathed, giving the younger man a dopey smile. "Thanks for pickin' me up..."

Andy grinned and nipped at Neal's bottom lip. Straightening up in his seat, he pulled back out into the street. "I told you yesterday that we'd go. I was just sitting at home, waiting for you to get done pissing around with whatever it was that you were doing."

Neal sat back with a slightly wounded look. "I was writin', man... You know that..."

Andy grinned and reached over, squeezing Neal's hand. "I know. I was just bored out of my mind, and I didn't want to bother you. Didn't want to distract you from your creative streak."

Neal threaded his fingers through Andy's, bouncing their hands lightly on his thigh. "Y'could've come over t'help..."

"Had to mow the grass, first... And then I had to shower, and then I sat down, and you called." Andy lifted their hands to his mouth, kissing the back of Neal's hand.

Neal grinned widely, his mind immediately picturing Andy in the shower. "Should've just come over, then..."

Andy groaned and rolled his eyes playfully as he pulled into the PetSmart parking lot. "Come on. When are you picking up the puppy, anyway?"

"Next week - he's still not ready t'leave th'breeder's," Neal replied, giving Andy's hand a final squeeze before slipping out of the car. "Just gonna get the stuff I need t'get started, is all..."

Andy nodded, waiting for Neal to come around the SUV so they could walk together. "You pick out a name yet, or is it going to come when you get the little guy? ...You did pick a male, right?"

"Of course I picked a male," Neal snorted, giving Andy a nudge. "Had enough of bitches t'last a lifetime..." Chuckling at his own joke, he grabbed a cart from the rack at the entrance, steering down the first aisle. "And yes, I already have a name picked out for him...there's six pups in his litter, so I figured Mr. Six...but that's not metal, y' know... So then, hey, Nikki Sixx, y'know? So he's gonna be Mr. Sixx, like Nikki..."

Andy grinned. "That is _so_ you -- and it's perfect." He grabbed a bag of treats for the dogs at his house, knowing that he'd feel guilty for spending so much time with the new puppy. He wanted to make it up to them ahead of time.

"Oh, bribes! Good idea!" Neal teased, studying the many differing bags of treats on display. "Lessee, here...giant breed....giant breed..."

Andy arched his eyebrow. "He isn't a huge dog yet, is he?"

"Well, no, but there's different formulas, dumb ass...." Neal picked a likely suspect off the shelf and ditched the bag in the cart, jerking it forward. "You should know these things..."

Andy grinned as he followed. He liked getting Neal snarky. "Oh, I do," he said as they finally came to the leashes and collar aisle. "What size do you need to get??"

"Six foot leash is standard, man...and th' collar, I dunno...he's gonna outgrow a few collars before he's done..." Neal murmured, checking the sizes and types of collars as he wandered down the aisle. "Just look for one that's not too foo-foo..."

Andy looked through the nylon harnesses and collars, passing the ones that had cutiesy sayings. His gaze landed some of the more...masculine collars, and he smiled. "Hey...what about these?"

Neal shuddered as he passed the pink and frilly collars, joining Andy down the aisle. "Oh, this is much more like it..." he breathed, his eyes roaming the rows of decidedly manly collars. "No spikes, though, cuz he won't be able to rest comfortably... Can't be too narrow, or he'll snap it with a good tug on the leash..." He drew in the scent of leather with a deep breath, a slight shudder running down his spine. He rubbed absently at his arm, not even realizing the goosebumps that had broken out on his skin. "...Leather..."

Andy watched Neal's reaction curiously, raising an eyebrow. That was...interesting, for sure. He kept an eye on Neal as he looked over the collars, an idea slowly starting to form in his head.

Neal picked up one of the plain black leather collars, staring down at his hands as they twisted and flexed the collar, releasing more of the scent into the air.

Andy picked up another one and smiled as he held it in his hand. "Hmmm...what about this one?" he asked softly, rubbing his thumb over the surprisingly soft leather.

Neal raised his eyes slowly to the collar in Andy's hand, reaching out to run his fingers over the leather. Taking it from Andy's hand, he let out a soft breath at the buttery softness of the material, the inherent warmth of the collar nearly making him melt. "...Oh..."

Andy got a wicked gleam in his eyes, one that he was sure that Neal would have seen, had he been looking up at Andy instead of the collar. And, he would certainly have seen Andy sneak a duplicate of the collar that Neal cradled in his hand into the shopping basket under his dog treats. "I think that would be too soft for him, though...what do you think?" he asked, bringing Neal's attention back to a collar for the puppy.

"....Hmmmm?" Neal jolted back to reality, looking back up at Andy's face. "...Uh...yeah, you're right...prob'ly way too soft for a big guy like him... He'd prob'ly stretch it out too much, pulling on it..." Neal turned back to the racks of collars, slowly and a bit reluctantly replacing the collar on its peg. He couldn't bear to release it right away, however; his fingers lingered on the leather, caressing its softness as his eyes wandered the other pegs without really seeing.

Andy hummed softly as his fingers trailed over the other items hanging nearby. "What about a harness, at first?"

Neal didn't even hear Andy's question, so fascinated was he with the leather of the collar in his grasp. With his other hand, he touched the hollow of his throat, almost feeling the weight of a phantom collar around his neck.

Andy watched Neal with a grin. He knew what was going through Neal's head -- he could see it in his soft movements. He leaned against Neal, steering him away from the collar. "Let's get this stuff and head home."

Neal staggered slightly as Andy leaned against him, snapping back to reality. "...Huh? ...Oh. Okay..." Drawing a slow breath, he turned reluctantly away from the display, wandering back toward the cashier. He kept his eyes down, his thoughts still back on the leather behind them.

Andy took advantage of Neal's distraction and paid for his items at the next register. Grabbing his bag, he smiled at the cashier as he waited for Neal to get done.

Neal stirred himself long enough to pay attention to the cashier's words and complete his purchases. Picking up his bag, he followed Andy back to the car, plopping the bag on the floorboard at his feet.

Andy placed his bag in the back seat before he slipped into the driver's seat. "What's going through your mind?" he whispered, leaning in to brush his lips over Neal's.

Neal blinked up at Andy, coloring a faint pink. "Just, uh...picturing how the collar would look on Mr. Sixx..." he fumbled, trying not to give himself away.

Andy arched his eyebrow and nodded slowly. "Okay..." he murmured, and pulled back, his eyes never leaving Neal's. "My house or Bryan's?" He didn't think that he could wait to see the look on Neal's face...or even how Neal would look with it on. He shivered slightly as his eyes darkened.

Neal's lips parted as his body reacted to Andy's expression and words. "Bryan's..." he managed to force out, his mind reeling. "Don't want your dad t'interrupt..."

Andy nodded, pulling the seat belt across his lap. "Buckle up." he said quietly as he pulled out of the parking lot. "So, will Bryan be home?"

Neal obeyed without a second thought, shaking his head. "No, he was gonna go visit his parents... It'll just be the two of us..." His own eyes darkened at the thought, and he shifted in his seat, trying to get comfortable in his tightening jeans.

"Good..." Andy's fingers tightened around the steering wheel as he reined in his own excitement at the thought. He looked at Neal when they were stopped at the next traffic light. "You gonna tell me what you where thinking about at the store? The truth, this time..."

Neal startled as he shifted under Andy's pinning stare. "Th-th collar," he stammered, flushing a bright red, still trying to deflect him.

Andy nodded and pulled into the driveway of Bryan's house. "Yeah... I thought so," he said softly. He turned to study Neal, his eyes dark, the raw desire shining through. "Come on... I have an idea," he murmured, drawing his hand down along Neal's jaw.

Neal swallowed audibly, leaning into Andy's touch. "What's that...?" he breathed, his mouth suddenly dry.

Andy leaned in, nipping at Neal's bottom lip. "Go into the house, to the bedroom, and you'll see," he whispered.

Neal breathed out a soft moan, nodding slowly. "Okay..." Releasing the catch of his seat belt, he slipped out of his seat and headed for the door, forgetting his bag on the floor of the car.

Andy waited until Neal's back was turned before he got out of the SUV and opened the back door. He grabbed the leather collar out of his bag, removing the tags before he slipped it into his back pocket.

Neal opened the door and headed through the house to the bedroom, following Andy's directions exactly. He paused in the center of the room, not certain what to do from there.

Andy gathered up Neal's bags and took them inside, leaving them on the floor next to the door. He shut the door firmly, locking it, before slowly walking back to Neal's bedroom.

Standing in the doorway, Andy thought about how he wanted to do this...how _Neal_ wanted it. He straightened up and cleared his throat. "Strip down. No boots. No shirt -- just your jeans."

Nodding, Neal bit his lower lip as he pulled his t-shirt up over his head. He set it on the chair beside his bed, toeing off his boots as he studied Andy from under his bangs. When he had disrobed as Andy had requested, he turned back to face the younger man, keeping his eyes down to the floor.

Andy smiled and moved closer to Neal. Slowly, he reached out and ran his fingertips over Neal's neck. "I got something for you," he whispered.

Neal shivered as Andy's fingers trailed across his skin. "...What...?" he asked softly, wondering what his boyfriend had.

Andy pulled the collar out of his pocket and slowly ran it up Neal's chest. "Did you think I wouldn't notice?" he whispered.

Neal swallowed again, his eyes sinking closed as a soft keening whine left his lips. "I don't know..." he breathed, goosebumps breaking out on his skin as a shiver ran down his spine.

Andy brushed the soft leather over Neal's throat. "You want to wear it for me?" he whispered, as he pressed in closer, his mouth brushing over Neal's shoulder.

Neal whimpered faintly, his breaths coming faster. "If you'd like me to, I will..."

Andy nodded, running his hand over Neal's neck. "Get on your knees," he commanded, keeping his voice steady even though he felt like he was pulling this out of his ass.

Neal dropped to his knees with a swallowed moan, clasping his hands together tightly in front of his body.

Andy's breath caught in his throat as he watched Neal fall silently to his knees. Biting back a rumbling moan, he reached out with trembling hands to caress Neal's skin, bringing the collar slowly up to Neal's neck to fasten it. He smoothed his fingers over the warm leather, finally letting out a whimpered moan. "Oh fuck..."

Neal let out a heavy breath as Andy buckled the collar around his neck. His body heat warmed the leather quickly, releasing more of the scent for him to breathe in, and a shuddering moan bubbled up in his throat.

Andy could feel his body reacting to the sight of the collar fastened around Neal's neck. His face flushed as he traced his fingertips over the warm leather. "Perfect," he murmured.

Letting out another moan, Neal leaned forward, resting his forehead against Andy's abdomen. His mouth moved silently, so many words he just couldn't voice dying on his lips. "Thank you..." he finally managed, in nothing but a dry, hoarse whisper. "Thank you...so much..."

Andy slipped his hand through Neal's hair. "You're welcome," he whispered, still running his fingers over the leather pressing against Neal's throat. "I have a feeling that we'll have some...interesting...experiences with this."

Neal whimpered softly, a shivering thrill running down his spine. His body was agreeing with Andy, and his jeans were painfully tight, but he didn't dare say a word. It wasn't his place to speak.

Andy slipped his fingers under the collar and tipped Neal's head back, taking in the way Neal looked in the collar -- _his_ collar. "You are mine," he growled, his eyes darkening and his body flushing hotly at the possessiveness that hit him.

Neal's eyes flicked up to Andy's face before his gaze slid away, turning down and to the side as his breath caught in his throat. "I am," he breathed, wetting his lips nervously.

Andy ran his hand down Neal's face. He was almost in over his head as he watched Neal reacting to having the collar on. He didn't want to push it too far...not until he and Neal had a chance to sit down and talk about what this meant to them. "Come up here, please, and kiss me," he whispered.

Fighting for breath, Neal pushed himself to his feet, swaying slightly in place as he slowly leaned in, pressing his lips softly to Andy's.

Andy moved his hands into Neal's hair, deepening the kiss before pulling away, burying his face in Neal's neck as he pulled the other man into a hug. "Love you," he whispered.

Neal rested his hands lightly on Andy's hips, breathing in the combined scents of Andy and the collar. "Love you too," he rasped out, flexing his fingers on the other man's hipbones.

Andy smiled. "Come to bed with me," he muttered against Neal's neck.

Neal's fingers dug into the flesh of Andy's hips as he exhaled a stuttering sigh. "All right..." he whispered. "I'm yours."


End file.
